Tortured into Insanity
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set right after Heaven and Hell. Sam is captured by Allastiar, who returns looking for revenge. Allastiar tortures Sam but makes sure that Dean knows about it. Dean is more than a little upset, but will he find Sam in time? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my many, mnay other stories. I plan on updating this weekened. I just need to sit down on day soon and update all of them lol. But while watching Heaven and Hell a little scenerio played in my head of what if Allastiar comes back and captures Sam and tortures him? Right now I think that would be one of the many things that would push Dean too far, so of course I had to write it :)**

**Yes, the Sam torture scene is gonna be somewhat similar to the Ruby torture scene. **

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**It was night, and he couldn't sleep. How often does that happen to Sam now? Pratically every night. Even more so now that Dean told him what he went through. Every time Sam closed his eyes he thought of Dean being ripped apart like that, just to be put back together again. So they could start all over. It got to the point where Sam could barely close his eyes, without waking in panic. He stared at his brother, sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him.

Quietly and quickly he escaped the room and headed out to clear his head. His mind was swimming with guilt. He was so not worth it. Dean gives his brother w_ay _to much credit. He kicked a pebble. He'd have given anything to be down there in hell instead of Dean. He deserved it more. Hell, he was the one with the demon blood in him, right?

Suddenly he felt a presence lurking behind him. Quickly he turned around. He came face to face with Allastiar.

"Allastair," he whispered, trying to control his voice. "How..."

"Did I get out of hell?" Allastair whispered. "Believe me, it wasn't easy Sam. But God has to do a _lot _better than tossing be back downstairs to get rid of me. But that's not important. What's important is that I'm out...and I'm more than a little pissed. Especially at your brother." He stepped closer to Sam. "I would love to get my hands on him," he breathed. "But you?" He shrugged and smiled. "I guess you'll do."

Before Sam could raise his hands in another desperate attempt to exorcise Allastair, two demons came out of no where and grabbed him. Allastair took out a knife.

"This, I think belongs to you," he breathed. "I tortured your little girlfriend with it. Hope you don't mind. I wonder if it works on humans too?" He ran the knife sharply across Sam's cheeks. Unable to stop himself Sam began to yell in pain as the blood spilled out. "It does!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Most e_xcellent_! Let's see if you're as easy to break as your big brother is."

* * *

Soon Sam was strapped to a table. blindfolded and gagged. He struggled against the straps and cried out when the blade carved down his stomach. But his cries were muffled through the gag.

"Let's have some more fun," Allastair said, and took off the leathered gag and took Sam's cell phone out. "And let's call up your brother, shall way?"

Sam was gasping in pain as the knife continued to carve on his body. Tears filled his eyes.

* * *

Dean answered the phone groggily. He looked around to realize that Sam wasn't there.

"Hello?" He asked, while frowning. "Sam, is this you?"

"'Fraid not, Dean," a familiar voice hissed. "Don't tell me you forgot who I am," he added. Dean had started to sit up, but froze in horror.

"Allastair," He felt sick as he said the name. "How..."

"Did I escape? Your brother asked the same question. And I'll say the same thing to you as I did to him. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Sam." Dean closed his eyes, trying to control his anger. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh he's still alive," Allastair chuckled. "Aren't you Sammy boy?"

Dean flinched as he heard Sam scream while the knife carved into his arm.

"Sorry Dean, he's a little preoccupied right now," Allastair added with a sneer.

"You sonofabitch!"

"Careful Dean, you know what I'm capable of."

Dean's throat closed.

"All right, what do you want? You want me? You can have me-"

"Sorry kid, it's not gonna be that easy. I have one of the Winchester boys and that's enough for me. I don't want anything else."

"Than why the hell did you call?"

"Just so you'd know where your baby brother is. I didn't want you to worry after all." Allastair was laughing now.

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Well you'll have to find me first. And don't think about trying to track Sammy's cell phone. It's getting smashed as soon as this conversation is ending. Which is right now. You want to say goodby to your brother Sammy?"

More screams were heard from the other end. Dean started to shake. More threats started to escape his mouth,but they felt stuck inside of him. He knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Whoops, I guess not," Allastair said while laughing. "Try not to take that to hard, Dean," he added calmly.

"Please...."Dean let his voice trail of. "Please...don't do this."

"Ah, ain't that so sweet?" Allastair pratically purred. "Sorry Dean, this is _far _to wonderful to pass up. Say goodby to your brother now."

Dean opened his mouth, but than closed it.

"No? Well than guess he'll see you later...when he's dead and I no longer need him. I hope you have a nice life Dean, I sincerly do." With that he hung up and smashed the cell phone. He smiled at Sam who was fighting back tears.

"Now where were we?" He whispered as he loomed over the terrified young Winchester.

Dean put his hands over his eyes and yelled in rage. He couldn't believe his baby brother was in the hands of that _monster_. Dean knew from first hand experience what Allastair was capable of. He didn't care if it happened to him anymore, hell he deserved it, but he'd have done _anything _to spare his brother that kind of pain.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He slowly stood up. Trying to control the shaking he grabbed his gun and jacket and headed out to the car. He may not know where his brother was but this was _far _from over. He was going to find Allastair now, no matter what, and when he does he'll make sure that sonofabitch pays for what he did to Dean, but especially for what he's now doing to Dean's baby brother. Oh yes, he'll pay. Dean was going to make _damn _sure of that.

**Do people want me to continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Okay, I'm really really sorry I replaced both chapters 2 and 3. I tend to do that sometimes, but never before two chapters.

**You have to forgive me, both of them are going from memory, so it might be a little bit different.

* * *

****Chapter 1**

* * *

Dean hurried to the place that Ruby was staying at, and pounded on the door to the place where Ruby lived. Before the idea of asking a demon for help would have sickened him. But he didn't give a damn anymore. His only thought was on getting Sammy back. Ruby opened the door and stared in surprise at him.

"Dean?" He brushed by her and before she was able to comment on his boldness he said quickly

"Allastair's back."

She stared at him in horror.

"Allastair's back?" She whispered in fear.

Dean nodded.

"And he has Sam," he added. She stared at him again, and touched her stomach where the scars from the torture still remained.

"We have to get him back," she said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock," Dean spat at him.

"No, Dean, you don't understand. You don't know what he's going to do to Sam, what he's capable of..."

"Don't tell me what he's capable of," Dean growled dangerously. "I know from first hand experience what he can do."

"But he's different, Dean. This is _Sam _we're talking about. He knows about Sam's powers. He's going to try and-"

"Torture Sam and force him to use them," Dean inturrupted, fear filling his throat. She nodded, her own body shaking.

He sat down on the bed in frusteration. Now this was more than just getting his brother back. He had to make sure he got him back before Allastair tried to make Sam evil. Who knows what twisted methods that bastard had up his sleeve?

"I'm calling Bobby," he said, his voice shaking. "We need all the help we can get," he added. And for once Ruby didn't argue with him.

* * *

Sam was tied to a table while blindfolded, and gagged. His screams were muffled as the knifes continued to dive into him.

"What was that, Sammy?" Allastair asked, while laughing. "I can't hear you." He took off the gag and Sam's screams grew louder.

"Ah," he sighed calmly. "Better, much better." He smiled. "Now let's look into those pretty little eyes of yours, hmm?" He took off the blindfold. Than he ran the knife extremly close to one of the eyes. "What would happen if you just lost one of these wonderful eyes? That would be _so _tragic, wouldn't it?"

Sam froze, unable to move and unable to breathe.

"Let's save that little experiment for later, hmm?" He ran the knife down Sam's arm. "Now what about these hands? And these fingers! I simply _must _have one of them. That's all right with you, of course, right?" He smiled as he started to press down on the finger.

As he cut at the finger off and Sam's screams filled the builiding....


	3. Chapter 3

****

Okay, I'm really really sorry I replaced both chapters 2 and 3. I tend to do that sometimes, but never before two chapters.

**You have to forgive me, both of them are going from memory, so it might be a little bit different.

* * *

****Chapter 1**

* * *

Sam continued to scream as the two demons continued to carve and torture him in ways he wasn't sure was imaginable.

"Oh Sammy, you shouldn't take this personally," sighed Allastair. "This isn't just about revenge after all. I mean, sure, it started out that way. But that was before I knew about you and all of your powers. What you are capable of becoming. What Azazel's plans were for you."

Sam stopped gasping for breath and stared at Allastiar.

"What?" Allastair smiled. "You seem surprised. Of course I did my research. I know all about you and other children like you, like Max Miller, Ava and Jake and Andrew. They all had their own powers but Jake and Ava were able to get new ones once they stopped fighting it. Once they stopped being _afraid_. That's all you have to do, Sammy. All of this? This will all be over, if you just use your powers to _stop it_."

"No," Sam growled through gritted teeth. "I won't!"

Allastair sighed.

"No worries," he said cheerfully. "We have all the time in the world right now."

He took a video tape and zoomed it up on Sam as the demons continued to torture him. "Hello Dean," he said, when the camera was turned on. "I just wanted to make sure you knew all about how your brother was doing. I wouldn't want you to worry after all. I also wanted to say that this isn't personal. This isn't just about the torture. I know all about Azazel and what he had planned for Sam. I find that very interesting, especially now that I know Lucifer is interested in Sammy too. Yes, most interesting indeed." He sighed. "Now Sammy, would you like to say something to your brother? Now here's your chance."

He zoomed in on Sam's face.

Sam stared at the camera, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dean," he whispered, his voice shaking. "So sorry....just whatever you do...don't come after me. I can't lose you...again...I'm not...I'm not worth it."

"Aw, aint that sweet?" Allastair put his face up to the camera. "Don't worry Dean. This won't be the last time I hear from Sam. I garuntee it."

With that he zoomed in on Sam one more time as the demon began to twist his arm, causing him to scream. Than the camera went off.

* * *

Quickly Dean and Ruby went back to his motel room. He froze when he saw a package on the steps labled _For Dean_. He and Ruby frowned at each other as he opened it. It was a blank tape. Feeling sick he popped it in.

His fists clutched when he heard Allastair's voice. He saw Sammy screaming in the background. He closed his eyes. Only Allastiar would be sick enough to send a tape of his brother's torture.

"Hello Dean," the demon was saying, but all Dean could hear was Sammy's screams. He tried to see around Allastair's face. What the hell were they doing to him?! "This isn't personal..." _Not personal my ass_! Whenever someone tortured or hurt his brother in any way it was _very _personal. He shook at that. Than he groaned when he heard about Allastiar talking about Azazel and Lucifer. Ruby was right. This was why he wanted to capture Sammy. Now it was more crucial than ever to get his brother back.

Than his heart jumped when he saw Allastair zoom up on his brother's face.

"_I'm so sorry Dean...so sorry, just whatever you do don't come after me. I can't lose you...again..._"

"Don't worry Sammy," Dean whispered. "You won't."

"_I'm not...not worth it..._"

"This isn't the last time you'll hear from your brother. I garuntee it...."

"Yeah, and I garuntee I'm gonna whoop your ass!" Dean growled. Ruby gave a sad smile at that. A knock appeared at the door, causing them both to jump. He checked to see who it was. It was Bobby. Quickly he allowed him to enter. The older hunter gave a shaking hung to Dean and that as when Dean decided not to show Bobby the tape. It would only hurt the man more.

So quickly they got to work, creating a plan to get Sam back, before it was too late.

* * *

Sam continued to sob while they tear at him.

"Let's give you a little taste of what your brother went through in hell" Allastair told him. They had taken his limbs apart, like they did with Dean, but somehow-through advanced Dark Magic-they managed to put the limbs back together again. Just like they did with Dean in hell. While the pain was unbarable he was glad to be experiecing it. It was able to help him understand what his brother went rhgouth in hell, thus maybe being able to help him more when he got out. If he got all.

He screamed as the arm was torn off of him again.

"This will all stop," Allastairwhispered, his voice dripping like honey. "If you just use your powers. Make them stop."

Sam gritted his teeth, refusing to answer this. But he was anable to stop what happened next. He wanted to be able to tell Allastair to stick it where the sun don't shine too. He wanted to bare this pain as long as Dean bore it. He wanted to be strong, like his big brother. But something build up inside of him, and he couldn't control it. He couldn't explain the feeling that was crawling around him. Than just like in Max Millers house something inside of him snapped and one of the demons flew against the wall and was knocked out, causing Allastairto start laugh in glee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, a lot more people are liking this story and reviewing for it than I thought they would. And don't worry about my other stories. I haven't forgotten them. I know I said I'd update them this weekened, but I really well try to update them this week! At least SOME of them :)

* * *

****Chapter 2

* * *

**Allastair continued to laugh while Sam closed his eyes in agony.

"Do it again!" Allastair than shouted in joy. "Come on, one more time and you'll have taken _both _demons out."

"I don't know how..." Sam said in gasping sobs. "I can't..."

"You just _did_!" Allastair snarled, anger now flashing in his otherwise dark eyes. "Don't tell me you can't!"

"I don't know how," repeated Sam desperatly. "Please...just stop." He hated begging to this bastard, but he couldn't take the pain anymore. It was unbarable. How was Dean able to bare it for so long?

"Just do whatever you did again, and it'll be over," Allastair breathed down the young man's neck.

"I can't," Sam said in a whimper. "Please...I can't."

Allastair sighed as he glanced at the other demon. They smiled at each other.

"Very well," he said calmly. "It's your funeral."

With that he turned his back as Sam started to moan in anticipation of the pain that was about to come as the demon loomed over him. Than Sam screamed as his arm was finsihed being torn off. And than magically it was sewn back together again. Than torn off. The demon tore off the arm and put it back on over and over, laughing in delight over Sam's bloodcurdling screams.

Allastair stared at Sam thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I don't have the right pressure point," he murmured in between screams. As Sam withered in pain he looked at the bastard in confusion. "After all," Allastair continued. "Dean went to hell for you. Who knows what you'd be willing to do for Dean?"

Fear filled Sam's eyes.

"What...what do you mean?"

Allastairsighed.

"What I _mean _is, maybe I've been going about this the wrong way. Maybe I really do need Dean after all. I mean, your his weak spot so he's yours-right? It's not like you're about to lose your brother again, not if you can help it."

He nodded for the demon to continue as he slowly started to leave the building.

"Allastair, where are you going?!" Sam bellowed, ignoring the monster looming in on him. "Allastair, DON'T!" Fear eveloped him. _Damn it_! This whole thing was getting out of control!

* * *

They tried to make plans, but they weren't getting very far. There wasn't any break throughs, that's for sure. Dean started to pace the room. He _hated _feeling so helpless. Suddenly the door burst open. On instinct Bobby grabbed his rifle and Dean whipped out his gun. There was Allastair.

"Allastair," hissed Dean. "You sonofabitch. He hurled himself towards the demon and threw Allastiar against the wall, grabbing him by the neck. "You've got some nerve, showing your face like this. Now where's SAM?!"

"Oh yes," sneered Allastair. "I'm gonna tell you because you asked, Dean." He gave a soft laugh.

"Than why are you here?" Ruby snapped darkly.

"Hello again, Ruby." Allastair brushed Dean's fists off of him calmly. "I don't want to tell you, Dean, where Sammy is-"

"Don't call him that!"

"I want to show you."

Allastair flashed a smile at the confusion on Dean's face.

"And I know you won't say no to that," he added, pratically purring.

"Dean, don't," Ruby said sharply. "He's gonna have you tortured, so he'll break Sam. He's gonna try to make him snap by hurting you."

"Oh, smart girl," Allastair hissed. He walked over to her. Dean grabbed the rifle filled with rocksalt, and fired but it did nothing. Bobby did the same thing. Quickly Allastair snapped Ruby's neck-before she was able to do anything. "A little too smart," he added. Dean just stared in shocked horror at Ruby's dead body. He had at first hated her, but came to trust her when he realized all she had done for Sam. For saving him.

And now just like that, she was dead?

"Now, we were saying," Allastair said calmly, as he turned around. "I want to take you to your brother." With his hands he threw Bobby the room. Than Dean watched in more horror as he saw his old hunter friend pinned helplessly the wall. "If you refuse, I kill your little friend here. You know that I'm more than capable of it, Dean."

"Dean," gasped Bobby. "Don't."

Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't afford to lose someone else he loved.

"All right, damn it," he hissed. "All right, take me to Sam."

He knew Ruby had been right. Why Allastair wanted him. It was so twisted and sick that it fit Allastair's profile perfectly. Only someone as sick as this demon bastard would come up with the idea of using the undying love they had for each other against them. Allastair dropped Bobby to the floor. The older hunter looked at the young man sadly.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Dean whispered. "I can't...I can't lose Sam again." I just can't." Bobby closed his eyes dismay while Allastiar smirked.

Freely he followed Allastair until the reached the building.

"Sorry, you might here Sam's screaming," Allastair apologized as they got out of the car. "Hope it doesn't bother you," he added with a sneer. Dean gritted his teeth, bit his lip, and kept his mouth shut from the smart retorts that had surfaced. Sure enough he could hear Sammy sobbing and screaming inside. He closed his eyes. _Damn it, what the hell were they doing to him_?

They walked inside. Dean nearly vomitted as he saw Sammy tied to the table, his arm being ripped off for the 50th time. _Jesus that demon just took Sammy's Goddamned arm off_!

"All right, stop," Allastair told the demon calmly. "And put the arm back on. No more games now."

"This is a game to you?" Dean growled deeply. Sam turned sharply at Dean's voice.

"Dean.." Tears were in his eyes.

"Sammy," breathed Dean. "I'm gonna get you out of this buddy," he said, his voice shaking. "All right? I'm gonna get you out of this."

If only he believed it.

Allastair smiled.

"You boys are breaking my hearts," he said. Than he told the demon to untie Sam. The demon frowned in surprise, but Allastiar repeated his order.

"Sammy boy wouldn't try to escape, not with Dean in trouble, now would you Sam? And you know you can't hurt me," he added to Dean who just stood there.

"Allastair, please," Sam begged. "_Do what you want with me_ but _please_ leave my brother _alone_." He couldn't lose his brother again. He wouldn't bury Dean for the second time. He _couldn't_.

"Sorry kid," whispered Allastair. "I don't think you're gonna break any other way."

With that he turned to Dean.

"This feel familiar yet?" He asked. Dean just stared at him coldly, not saying anything. "Don't worry," Allastair than added. "It will." With that the demon that was torturing Dean now grabbed him and pinned him down to the floor. Eagerly, and almost greedily, Allastair leaped onto Dean and dug into his chest causing Sam to plead and beg for him to stop. Beg for the torture to end....

**I hope people aren't TOO upset by me killing off Ruby so quickly, lol. And I hope you all like the new plot direction. Enough to review anyway, hint hint! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for these reviews!

* * *

****Chapter 3

* * *

**

Sam pleaded for Allastair to stop. The other demon who had been knocked out had awoken once again. Now both demons grabbed hold of Dean and dragged him to the table. Sam couldn't stop yelling

"Allastair _don't_! Leave him alone, please!" But Allastair ignored him as he strapped Dean to the table.

"Memories coming back to you Dean?" He hissed to the young man's ears. Dean said nothing as he braced himself for the torture that was about to come again. He was glad for this torture because it spared Sam from this pain. It alsog gave him the punishment that he dserved for tortuing all the those souls. He'd gladly suffer this though, to protect Sammy.

"Allastair PLEASE!" Sam was begging now. Really begging. "Don't." He collapsed on the ground while sobbing. He closed his eyes when Dean began to scream. He felt sick.

"You can stop it," whispered Allastair in his ear. "You can stop it, Sammy. You know how!"

Sam's body shook as hie listened to his brother sobbing in pain. But than he gritted his teeth.

"No," he finally said, knowing that was what Dean would want him to say.

"You tell that bastard to stick it where the sun don't shine, Sammy," Dean growled, but quickly resumed screaming as his wrist was being twisted off. Allastair placed his hand on Sam's shoulder/

"Don't you want to get your hands on those bastards that are hurting your brother?" He whispered soothingly. Sam was too busy sobbing to respond. He was having a hard to breathing as a memory returned to him. Of yet another time he had been responsible for Dean getting hurt.

_"Dean, I don't like this."_

_"Come on Sammy, I've got to get out of here!"_

_"Dad said that the car was only for emergancies. He wants us to stay here."_

_"Dad ALWAYS wants us to stay here. Besides, how are you ever gonna learn if you can't practice?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Come on, Sammy! Live a little!" Dean glanced at him hopefully and Sam sighed. He was bored to tears but was nervous about disobeying their father. Fnially he agreed. After a hanf an hour in the car while driving it he began to relax some. _

_"See you're a natural," Dean told him while grinning and turned on some music. Sam never saw the drunk driver until it was too late_

_.................................................._

_After learning about Dean's condition he had called up Pastor Jim, Uncle Bobby and their father. Their father was the last to arrive. John hurried in the room where Dean was at, closing the door behind him. _

_"What happened?" He asked in a dangerous tone at Sam as he saw Dean laying in the bed. There was no doctor around to tell him. Sam told him what had happened while sobbing. That was when John raised his hand and hit Sam in the face for the first and last time. _

_"You almost got your brother killed because you disobeyed me!" He all but roared. Bobby grabbed John by the shirt than and threw him out of the room. While Jim tried to comfort Sam, who wouldn't stop sobbing, they listened to the other two fight, and to Bobby saying he wouldn't stick around and watch John hit his boys. Bobby was true to his word. He stayed long enough for Dean to recover before taking off. They didn't hear from him again until Dean and Sam went to him for help a few years ago. _

"You almost got your brother killed!" John's voice was ringing in Sam's head. Deans' screaming had grown louder. Now again Dean was hurt because of Sam. In fact, he went to hell because of his brother. Dean's suffered so much to protect Sam, and why? It wasn't like he was worth it. That was going to change, though. Sam was through listening to his brother. Every time he listened about not fighting, and stop trying to protect Dean-Dean got hurt.

Dean didn't want Sammy to cave, but Sam had to. He couldn't, he _wouldn't _listen and watch his brother being ripped to shreds. He stood up, trying to control his shaking. Allastair stared at him, but chose to say nothing.

He stared at the demon that as being knawing at his brother's skin. He raised his arm and the demon screamed in pain as it flew across the room. Than he raised the silver knife that was laying on the table and with his mind he rammed it into the demon's skull. He felt blood coming out of his nose. Than blackness greeted him as he collapsed.

**I hope you all liked that little flashback there! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating some of my more older fics :)

* * *

**

Allastiar laughed in delight as he saw the collapsed body of Sam Winchester.

"I _knew _he could do it!" He declared victoriously. Dean stared at his brother in horror.

"Sam." He got up from where he was laying at, Allastiar didn't bother to have him pinned down. Despite his wounds he hurried after his brother.

"Damn it, he wasn't ready!" He bellowed with intense anger in his voice.

Allastiar sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about him so much now, Dean," he said. "As about what's going to happen to him later. And what'll happen to _you_."

Dean stared at him darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he can do it, if he's pushed enough. Your his pushing point. All I have to do is have you tortured in front of him from now on."

Dean glowered at him darkly.

"All right, fine, but can't he have a moment's rest?" He demanded angrily.

Allastiar looked at him and sighed.

"All right, if he must. I don't want to burn him out completly." He nodded to one of the demons who came towards Dean and Dean stiffened. "Relax, Dean, I'm just fixing you up," Allastiar told him calmly. Dean stood still as his wrist was placed back on him again. He stared at it in slight disbelief. He leaned over Sam's body and touched the blood that was coming out of his nose.

He shuddered as he replayed the image in his head over and over.

"I'm not worth it Sammy," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not worth this, you shouldn't have snapped." He sighed as he pushed Sam's body up to his chest.

"Ain't this sweet," smiled Allastiar with a dark glint in his eyes. Dean glowered at him.

"If you want to torture someone," he growled. "Torture me all you want, just leave my brother _the hell alone_!"

Allastiar laughed.

"And why would I do that when I have such plans for Sammy?"

"Don't call him that!"

"I can't wait until I'm able to use him myself," Allatiar continued, ignoring that inturruption. "To have him be my own soldier boy. To have him help create chaos on earth." His mouth flickered in a smile.

"He won't help you do that," Dean said softly, tyring to control the shaking in his voice.

"He will...if you're held captive. He can't bare to see his brrother in pain. Just like you can't bare to see him in pain. You're each other's weak spots."

Dean wished it wasn't true, but Allastiar was dead on. After all he went to _hell _for Sam. And Sam tried to make a deal with the crossroad demons himself to get Dean back. He cradled Sam's head into his arms. Sam woke, while groaning.

"Easy there, Sammy," he said softly.

"Dean..."Sam managed to breathe weakly. "I'm sorry...Dean..."

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said slowly. "It's okay. Don't worry about that now."

"I could...let them...hurt you," Sam added quietly.

"I know, Sam, I know."

Sam shivered and groaned.

"All right, that's enough rest," Allastiar barked as he forced both of them apart.

"Damn it, are you crazy?!" Dean bellowed as he stared at his brother in horror. "You'll kill him!"

"If anyone dies first, Dean, it'll be you," sneered Allastiar. He turned to Sam. "I want you to move an object again, Sam, like you did before with the knife. Can you do that for me?"

Sam was still trying to recover as he blinked and stared at Allastiar in a dazed manner.

"I...I don't think so," he stammered slowly, still trying to collect himself.

Allastiar stared at him.

"That's not the anwer I was looking for." He turned over to Dean. Dean stared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just something to intensify the situation," he said calmly. He nodded to the demon who handed him some coiled rope, as if he knew exactly what Allastiar wanted. Before Dean could protest he felt, to his horror, a noose go around his neck.

"What...what are you doing?" Gasped Sam in utter horror as Dean was placed on a chair.

"Just making it clearer that this _isn't _a game," Allastiar said and glared at Sam. "You want to save your brother, don't you?"

"Yes but-!"

"Than I suggest you use your powers to do so. He had the rope around the ceiling and Sam forced into a chair, his hands tied behind his back.

"Please...don't.." Sam was still recovering from what just happened but Allastiar ignored him completly as he smiled at Dean.

"I sure hope your brother still has enough strength to save your sorry ass," he snarled and Dean glowered in return. Despite Sam's protesting Allastiar knocked the chair off from Dean's feet...

**_Even though it's been a few months since I've updated this, should I still continue?_**


End file.
